


Special

by Clytaemnestra



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Begging, Consent discussions, First Time, Giant fucking tongue, Held Down, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex (sort of), Venom is such a dom and Eddie is a sub you will never convince me otherwise, Venom likes to be called A Good Boy, as in THEIR first time, have some normal ones, it is now...not about tater tots, masturbation?, maybe that'll be my next one?, this is too many useless tags I'm sorry, this was just going to be fluff about tater tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytaemnestra/pseuds/Clytaemnestra
Summary: His alien wants to have sex with him. Eddie is SO not equipped for this. And it probably says a whole lot of bad, or at least morally grey, things about him that he's so curious. Inquiring minds, et cetera.Fuck it.He puts the plate on the table. "So. If you want to..." He CANNOT say 'jerk me off', absolutely not. "...make me feel good. We have some time now, I guess."***Christ I'm sorry, I don't know WHAT got into me.Anyway Eddie and Venom have sex for the first time and it's amazing, okay bye.





	Special

Eddie leans his head against the wall and thinks, for the hundredth time, about how much he doesn't know how to do this.

It's not like anyone actually _would_ know how to do this, but he, Eddie Brock, barely functioning mess, definitely doesn't. He is the least-equipped person on earth to have an alien living in his brain.

**DO NOT WORRY. I WILL HELP YOU.**

"Yeah, Ven. I know." He shoves his tater tots into the oven and sets the timer. God, he's so tired today, right down to his toes. "Doesn't stop it being weird."

 **WE ARE NOT WEIRD. WE ARE...SPECIAL.** Eddie can't help laughing at that. In his defence, he's at the threshold where exhausted begins to flirt with hysterical. **WHAT IS FUNNY?**

He can't begin to explain this. "Nothing. You're just..." Cute is not the word, surely? "A fucking delight."

Venom does that thing where Eddie can tell he's thinking really hard. Maybe he's considering the concept of 'delight'. It should be disturbing that he now knows what alien thoughts feel like, but it's just. Yeah, weird, but in a good way. He's never known anyone this well before.

Eddie takes advantage of his few minutes of peace to sit on the couch and write a to-do list. That’ll make him feel like a functional adult.

It reads:

  1. Check responses to voter suppression story
  2. Get actual food
  3. Text Annie back
  4. Sleep?
  5. Clean the apartment
  6. Get food
  7. Do laundry
  8. EDDIE FEED US



He sighs. "What did I tell you about making me write stuff? Writing stuff is a me thing. Climbing buildings and eating people is your thing."

**FOOD IS _OUR_ THING. EAT, EDDIE.**

"Look, I'm on it, alright?" The oven dings. Before he can get up, a tentacle springs out of his side and busies itself in the kitchen. He appreciates it, sinking a little deeper into the couch. "Remember to get a plate this time, yeah? Because the tray is hot?" The new limb veers obediently to the cupboard. "Fantastic." The plate approaches. Eddie opens his mouth to say thank you and is immediately fed several tater tots.

 _Hey!_ He thinks loudly, frantically chewing. He yanks the plate out of Venom's not-hands. _I can eat on my own, thanks._

**YOU ARE TIRED. THIS IS MORE EFFICIENT.**

He swallows. "Yeah, well, there are still some things I like to do by myself." He eats some more tater tots to prove it.

 **LIKE YOUR…PRIVATE TOUCHING?** Eddie chokes briefly. He'd made Venom promise not to bring it up.

"Again, that's a me thing!"

**BUT WE COULD MAKE THAT MORE EFFICIENT AS WELL.**

" _Um -_ " Shit. It's not like it hasn't crossed his mind. All of his blood somehow simultaneously rushes to his face and his dick, and Venom can definitely tell. Double shit. "That's not really - I mean, it'd be..." But he can't find a word for what it would be. Some writer he is. "Weird," he says eventually.

 **SPECIAL.** But there's something behind that. Something like...desire? 

It dawns very, very slowly on Eddie. "You want to?"

Venom is quiet for a long time. Then, almost hesitant: **IT MADE YOU FEEL GOOD.**

"Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean you have to, er, help." He is explaining consent to an alien. What is this. What is his life. "Like, you shouldn't feel...obligated."

 **WE ARE NOT OBLIGATED TO DO ANYTHING!** Venom objects immediately. **BUT. WE LIKE IT WHEN YOU FEEL GOOD. AND WHEN YOU CALL US GOOD. FOR HELPING.**

Right. His alien wants to have sex with him. It probably says a whole lot of bad stuff about him that he's so curious. Inquiring minds, et cetera.

Fuck it.

He puts the plate on the table. "So. If you want to..." He cannot say 'jerk me off', absolutely not. "...make me feel good. We have some time now, I guess." He shifts a little, then lies down on the sofa. That seems normal-ish for their definition of normal.

He feels Venom thinking again, but this time Eddie gets brief flashes of his own memories: him in the shower a few days ago, those quickies at the gay bar a few blocks away, him and Annie with the - "Hey!"

**I'M DOING RESEARCH.**

"Do research on _me_ then, okay? Annie's off-limits."

 **SO MANY RULES,** Venom complains, but Eddie feels him veer away from those memories.

"Thank you." Then he remembers what Venom said earlier. "You're doing great." There's a moment of surprise, and then a tentative rush of affection. "Aww."

Finally, Venom's x-rated research seems to be over. He feels that familiar pulling, and then Venom has materialised and is looking at him properly. "Hey."

**EDDIE. WE SHOULD KISS.**

He instinctively looks at Venom's tongue. "Um. Do you know how?"

 **I HAVE YOUR MEMORIES,** he insists, but there's a little uncertainty there.

"Er, look, if you just..." He reaches out for Venom's face, that warm, slick-but-not-exactly-wet skin, and strokes it. He's never touched Venom like this before. Though technically they're always touching.

Eddie leans in and opens his mouth, trying to think inviting thoughts, feel encouraging things. Venom's tongue is sort of rough, like a cat's maybe, but not in a bad way. Eddie explores his mouth a little, finding that the teeth aren't quite razor sharp; just, you know, definitely optimised for ripping the heads of stuff.

He loses a bit of time, like he does every time he falls down a fascinating rabbit hole, so it takes a while for him to notice that Venom has grown arms and shoulders as well and is...well, holding him. He's being held.

That hasn't happened for a while, so he relaxes into it, and Venom catches him, because he supposes that now Venom will always catch him.

**YES. WE WILL ALWAYS BE HERE.**

Oh, right. They can still talk while kissing. That's a bonus. He thinks, _touch me now?_

**YES.**

His sweatpants are yanked off and something warm slides along his dick and he goes immediately from half-hard to full-mast, hello sailor, more of that now please.

Tendrils begin circling his limbs, gently forcing his arms above his head and his legs open just a little wider than is comfortable, which is…yes. Very yes. He might even whimper around Venom's tongue, which is surprisingly far down his throat by now.

The pressure lessens immediately. **ARE YOU HURTING?**

 _No,_ he thinks, a little frantic; _no, that's good, kissing is good, being held is good, held down is better, don't worry, you're being so GOOD --_

And then he's fully pinned to the sofa and can't move and oh god, he's definitely whimpering. Venom's touch on his dick begins to slide and pulse, oh-so-slowly, like a mouth and a hand at the same time.

He tries to arch into it but can't, which is literally exactly what he wants, and it's amazing. He hasn't had this since Annie, and even then that was a special occasion thing.

 **WE CAN DO THIS WHENEVER YOU WANT.** Oh, God. **EVERY DAY.** Oh, _God._

Venom continues stroking him, more confidently now, and yes, every day sounds about right. Maybe every hour.

**WHAT ABOUT. INSIDE? DO YOU WANT THAT?**

_You're already inside me,_ he thinks blearily, and then realises what Venom meant when something suddenly presses at his prostate, lighting up every single one of his pleasure nerves. _FUCK._

Venom withdraws his tongue. **I THINK I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOU.**

So he begs. "Yeah, Venom, please, inside me--"

**YESSSSSSS...**

And then he's there, pressing just right, pushing inside him in time with the pulsing around his dick and hey, alien sex is good, maybe the best sex ever? Is he having the best sex a human has ever had?

There's no reply to that thought, but he can feel Venom's smug assurance. That enormous, sinful tongue licks across his chest and Venom is around him and in him and all he can do is feel it and for endless minutes he is caught up in intense, inescapable _feeling._ He's making all kinds of noises that should feel embarrassing but aren't, because Venom's the one causing them.

**I DO LIKE HEARING YOU.**

That tongue flicks out again, but this time across the head of his dick, and Eddie comes almost before he knows it's happening. "Jesusfuckingchristfuckfuckfuck," he says, and then his mind goes blank for...a year?

When his vision returns to normal, he realises that Venom has sunk back into him, curled back around his brainstem or wherever it is he lives. All of his muscles are completely relaxed for the first time in months. He feels like he’s dissolving.

**EDDIE?**

"Yeah. I'm here. Christ, that was..." He remembers what Venom had said earlier. " _You_ were good. Really good. The best."

 **MMM.** It's as close as Venom's ever come to purring. **SAY IT AGAIN.**

"You're the best, Venom," Eddie repeats, and he isn't sure whether the surge of affection is from him or his symbiote.

In the end, he guesses it doesn't really matter any more; not for them. They're special.


End file.
